


Hey Baby, Let's Go To Pegasus

by Medie



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere on Earth, the SGC was having a <i>fit</i> and her CO was going to kill her for this if Colonel O'Neill didn't get her first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Baby, Let's Go To Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/alien_altars/profile)[**alien_altars**](http://community.livejournal.com/alien_altars/) challenge. This fic covers "aliens made us do it", "alien aphrodisiacs" and "forced marriage" of a sort. Set in Season 6 SG1 and pre-SGA.

1.

It was bound to happen sooner or later, being assigned to SG3 made it an inevitability. If you were assigned to SG3, you saved SG1's ass at least once a week. It got to be almost routine. Just another day at the office.

"We're backing up SG1 again," Laura's CO announced, walking into the room. "Surprise, surprise, they're pinned down off-world. Ba'al's still holding a grudge apparently."

"It's SG1," MacPherson muttered, "Who the hell _isn't_?"

The rest of the team laughed and went for their gear. Mac wasn't wrong, Laura heard of SG1 and their antics within minutes of her transfer into the Mountain. Right around the time her CO explained what had happened to the guy she was replacing and she decided she wasn't going to be SG1's next casualty.

"So far so good," she said, pulling on her jacket.

"You say something, Cadman?" The Colonel asked, giving her a look. Stern but with a hint of laughter.

"Good to go, sir." Laura gave him a thumbs up and he nodded.

"Thought that was what you said," he agreed. "All right, Marines, let's go save their asses - _again_."

SG3 may have had one of the highest turnover rates in the command, but they also had serious bragging rights. Coupling that with O'Neill buying them enough beer to open their own brewery and Cadman figured they could call it even.

Just as long as she wasn't the next one in traction.

2.

Everyone thought it was just Dr. Jackson that was the only member of SG1 had a penchant for wandering off. But, since the good doctor had gone off and _whatever_, Major Carter had been doing a hell of a job of filling his shoes. When SG3 emerged from the Gate into the raging firefight, Laura wasn't surprised by what they found. Carter pinned down at the tree line while the rest of her team (that new alien guy from Kelowna included) hunkered down across the clearing, taking shelter amidst the ruins of an old temple.

"Cadman, get Carter!"

She didn't need to be told twice, diving back behind the Gate to use the open wormhole as cover. It was a momentary diversion but it worked, the Jaffa's staff weapon blasts absorbed by the event horizon at the same time obscuring her from sight. She was halfway  
across the clearing before anyone on the other side realized it.

A grenade, probably from one of her guys, exploded dangerously close behind her but Laura waited until she was safe behind a fallen wall to yell, "Hey! Watch the goods boys!"

Amateurs, should never be allowed near explosives. She looked over at the Major and grinned. "Ma'am. Nice place, you come here often?"

"Way more than I'd like." Carter agreed. "So, the plan same as usual?"

"As far as I know," Laura said. "We go with what works. We make a shockingly flamboyant, but not particularly powerful, explosion that makes our Jaffa buddies dive for cover while we backtrack it through the Gate." Providing, of course, alien new guy dialed faster than Doctor Jackson. Daniel had dialed one too many wrong numbers for her comfort and that usually meant they followed up the not particularly powerful explosion with one of a lot more substance in a lot closer proximity.

"Just another day at the office, right Cadman?"

"You know it," she grinned. As assignments went, her current one took the cake. Carter grinned back at her and Laura's stomach flipped. A really _pretty_ cake. "So, Major, I've got to ask you something."

Carter gave her a curious look. "Right _now_?"

"Well, it fits the moment." Laura pulled out a shock-bang and peered over the stone ruins to check the Jaffa location. "Besides, we've got time."

"Okay, if you say so," Carter said. Her tone was the kind of cautious usually reserved for people doing a fan dance on a balcony overlooking Central Park but, whatever. "What is it?"

Laura popped up to lob the grenade, ducking down and grabbing for Carter's vest as she did so. "Do you guys, _try_ this?" She smiled easily. "I do know where your lab is, if you want me to drop by. No need for the life-endangering peril."

Carter rolled her eyes and rose up, firing at the Jaffa. "Just get us out of here before _I_ shoot you."

3.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Laura joked, blinking quickly in hopes her eyes would adjust and let her see through the dark. "Or Colorado either." She fumbled for her flashlight, sweeping the beam in an arc about them. "Unless Walter forgot to pay the light bill again?"

"Wormhole must've jumped," Carter said, grunting as she got to her feet. "That last explosion was probably a death glider hitting the Stargate."

"Just our luck." Laura said. "And this doesn't look like Antarctica to me."

"No research outpost." Not much of anything if the rest of the planet was as bare as the room felt.

"No frostbite either." Laura grinned. It was actually fairly warm, the temperature in the room bordering on tropical. "Which means either there's a third Gate on Earth, and wouldn't that just make us the most awesome planet ever, or it jumped to a nearby planet."

"Mars you think?" Carter said with a little smile. "Maybe we're under the planet's surface. A device heating any potential ice frozen below ground would make it nice and toasty. Any alien race who wanted to colonize could do it easily."

"Don't you go all Total Recall on me, Major," Laura advanced further into the 'gate room' to start the search for a DHD. "If you start talking about mutants and alien atmosphere generators, I'm going to have to hit you."

"Assaulting a superior officer?"

"I'd get a commendation." Laura said. "Once I told my story? Commendation _and_ a promotion. Plus, your spot on SG1. It's really a pretty good plan if I do say so myself."

"Should have known I could never trust a Marine," Carter's voice remained light as their search failed to find anything that might have resembled a DHD. "Well, just remember, the Colonel's paperwork is your paperwork."

Laura chuckled. "Right." Sweeping the flashlight in another direction, she kept a cautious hand on her weapon as she moved toward what looked like a door. "Hang on, Major, I think we've got a door."

When she found the control panel, she glanced back in Major Carter's direction. "Might want to cover your eyes, ma'am. The light – "

"Yeah," Carter agreed. "Go ahead."

Order received, Laura nodded in the dark and tapped the console.

4.

"This was not what I was expecting," Laura said, watching the young women parading back and forth before them. "I don't know what I _was_ expecting," she shrugged, "but this? This was not it."

"I hear you," said Major Carter. "I'm not Daniel, but I'm guessing it's some sort of ritual welcome?"

"Maybe," Laura hedged. "But I'm not sure." She looked around the room at the men standing behind the seated women of, what she thought was, the local government. She frowned thoughtfully, watching two of them leaning close to discuss something.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," she said finally. "It's just a weird feeling." Turning back to Carter, she smiled. "Bad sushi?"

"They make those in MREs?" The Major grinned. "Remind me to make sure the Colonel gets that one next time." She looked gleeful at the thought.

"I'll be your alibi if you need one, knowing the Colonel he's going to kill you." Laura said, watching as two women separated themselves from the parade and bowed low at them. "Oh, this looks interesting."

"Please, honored guests," their hostess, a tall, bronzed brunette, approached with a pleasant smile on her face. "In expression of our gratitude for your presence among us, allow us to provide you with demonstration of our ancient arts." She gestured to the two women. "Noni and Alani will be reenacting the epic battle in which the great Artemis freed us from the oppression of her brother, Ares." She clapped her hands. "Begin."

The two women took up position, weapons at the ready, and Laura looked at the Major. "Artemis."

"Ares?" Carter's eyebrows rose. "You don't think these women are – "

"Yeah," Laura looked back at the couples with new understanding. "I think they are."

5.

"Major, I – "

"Sam," Carter interrupted, dropping her pack by the bed. "We're sharing a room? I think it's safe to drop rank."

"Okay, _Sam_," Laura began again, "Did you see anything that looked like a DHD?"

"No," Sam looked frustrated. "I tried to get a look around the main complex, but our hosts made that damn difficult." She sat down and nudged her vest where it lay on the floor beside her pack. "I don't get the feeling that they're actively trying to keep us here, if anything it seems – "

"Like we're getting the grand welcome," Laura nodded, putting her gun on a table. "So, we've got Amazons who were rescued – probably by one of the Tok'ra masquerading as Artemis – and hidden here thousands of years ago. Stands to reason they don't want to be discovered, right?"

"Right," Sam said. "And if there's no DHD then that may be by design. Anyone who discovers the tribe's presence can't leave to tell someone about it."

"But they didn't seem surprised that we turned up either." Laura walked to the window, looking out at the night through the wooden blinds. "Which suggests they get new arrivals regularly, and that banquet they threw says they're usually expected arrivals."

"Like maybe this so-called Artemis is still out there, finding women and sending them here?"

"Men too," Laura said. "Population growth would pretty much require them, subservient or no."

"Daniel would _love_ this," Sam said. Her face shadowing the second she spoke.

"Don't know about that," Laura smiled at her, trying to distract her away from the grief. "After all, traveling with us? They'd probably take him as our walking sperm bank." She waggled her eyebrows, making Sam laugh. "Which, if we dressed him up nice, would not be that bad an option."

"Better than Colonel O'Neill," Sam agreed. "He wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. They'd probably have him drawn and quartered at dawn."

"Or the Amazonian equivalent thereof," Laura said. Leaving the window, she started prowling around the room, looking everything over. "Hungry?" She asked, finding a bowl of dried fruit sitting on an ornate stand.

"Yeah, actually," Sam stood up and crossed the room to take one. "I'm starving." Apparently thinking better of it, she grabbed a handful of the fruit. "I was full when we left the balcony."

Laura nodded. She'd been cautious about what she'd ingested, she wasn't exactly new to the party, but she had still eaten. "I know what you mean," she said. "I'm _starving_ too." She popped a few more of the fruit into her mouth. "Not that I should be complaining, these are amazing."

"Well, they may not be big on vacations," Sam said. "But they know how to eat." She grinned as Laura snorted a laugh. "What?"

"I don't know," Laura giggled. "Just, it was funny." It shouldn't have been that funny but she couldn't stop it. Shaking her head, she leaned back against the wall and rubbed her shoulders against it. "Itchy."

Her explanation made Sam frown. "Allergies?"

Laura's breath caught when Sam reached out, fingers brushing her neck as she tried to look and see. "No," she stammered out. "Just -- _itchy_."

She closed her eyes, letting the fruit in her hand fall lightly to the table, rolling onto the floor. Sam's fingers slid carefully over the skin of her neck, exploring and probing and heat started pooling between Laura's thighs at the feel of it. "S'nice," she slurred out, leaning into the touch.

In the back of her mind, part of her was protesting and logically pointing out that she shouldn't be doing this. Thinking the Major was cute (okay, hot) was one thing but _this_ was a court martial waiting to happen and, therefore, a huge no-no. She wasn't supposed to be standing in an alien hotel room with a ranking officer feeling her up and she sure as hell wasn't supposed to be liking it.

Which she was, liking it that is. Laura sighed and heard Sam's breathing catch. "The fruit," she said lazily. "Think maybe –"

"Yeah," Sam agreed, leaning closer, her breath on Laura's ear making her shiver. "It's probably laced with some sort of aphrodisiac."

Laura whimpered when Sam's lips touched her skin, mouthing a kiss on the spot beneath her ear that she swore was hardwired to her pussy. "Oh _god_," she moaned. "I know I don't. Maybe it was something at dinner. The fruit wouldn't work this fast would it?"

She reached out blindly and hooked her fingers in belt loops, pulling Sam closer against her. "We'll worry about it later," she decided, leaning in to let her lips move over the flushed skin of Sam's neck.

"Much later," Sam said, gasping when Laura sucked on her earlobe, hands jerking her shirt from her pants. With free access to warm skin, Laura's hands searched until they stumbled over the clasp of Sam's bra. Distracted, she fumbled with it and started again.

This time, it fell open beneath her hands and Laura turned her head, pushing Sam back. Her body ached in protest at the loss of contact but she ignored the throbbing need and focused on the act of pulling the bra and shirt over Sam's head.

Sam pushed hands into Laura's hair, grabbing handfuls of it and pushing her back against the wall once more. There, she worked a knee between Laura's legs and covered her mouth with hers.

Laura groaned, rocking down and Sam took advantage of the response, tongue slipping into her mouth. They traded kisses, hands wandering over bodies, tugging at and pushing clothing aside.

When Laura stepped out of her pants, she immediately grabbed for the support of the table beside her as Sam's fingers parted her folds and made their acquaintance with her clit. She muttered an oath as Sam teased it, the word swallowed up Sam as she kissed her again.

Her body tensed, moving with the motion of the hand between her thighs. Laura's head came forward to rest against Sam's shoulder, her hips rocking and trying to coax Sam's fingers where she needed them most.

"Come on, dammit," she complained, "_Do it_."

Sam laughed, licking the salt on her shoulder. "No."

"Fuck," Laura said. Her breathing ragged, she swallowed hard and forced herself to concentrate. Sam was right _there_ and only halfway naked and god her breasts were amazing. She reached for them, letting the weight of them rest in her palms before she moved, squeezing the nipples.

Sam's answer when she twisted slightly, squeezing, was a low moan and two fingers thrusting into her.

"Oh god," Laura said, hips rocking. "_Yes_." She let her head fall back, hair brushing over her bare shoulders and Sam added another finger, thrusting faster. "Fuck," she said again as the pleasure built, pushing her toward climax.

"I think that's supposed to be the point here," Sam said, fingers twisting to hit the spot that made Laura come hard, shaking as she cried out wordlessly. "Yep," Sam said, obviously pleased with herself. "Definitely the point."

6.

When Laura woke the next morning, she was caught up in a tangle of sheets and limbs in the center of the oversized bed. Pleasantly sore, she tried to stretch but didn't get far, realizing that Sam was draped across her, head still resting between her shoulder blades, and very much still asleep. Twisting her wrist so she could see her watch, Laura groaned and pushed her face into the pillow. Somewhere on Earth, the SGC was having a _fit_ and her CO was going to kill her for this if Colonel O'Neill didn't get her first.

It was supposed to be a rescue mission not a "Get Trapped On a Planet of Lesbian Warriors and Fuck Sam Carter Senseless" mission.

Laura's mind filled suddenly with the image of Sam Carter splayed before her, eyes closed, hand toying with her own nipple, and she squirmed. Yeah, the Colonel was going to kill her. Provided, of course, Stargate Command could find them first.

"We don't find a DHD, the point's moot."

"We don't actually _need_ a DHD," Sam said muzzily, breath tickling Laura's ear. "We've done it before, it'll just be tricky."

"You could've said that last night," Laura pointed out, moving to lie on her back. To her surprise, Sam didn't move away. Instead, she settled beside Laura with one leg draped across hers and rested a hand on her bare stomach, tracing a pattern into the skin.

"Well," Sam looked mischievous, "I was a little sex-crazed last night, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Oh," Laura nodded. "So this was all one big plan to get me into bed?"

"Yep, I totally dosed you." Sam agreed. She paused and Laura knew it was coming even before the other woman spoke. "About last night -- "

"Totally under done under influence of alien aphrodisiacs, I get it." Laura said, nodding. "I won't breathe a word of it. Not that they'd question it anyway." She teased covering her nerves. She wasn't worried about mentioning it in the report. If it got out, the most that would happen was the report being copied and passed among certain male members of the SGC. Worst case scenario was Dr. Fraiser accosting her in an isolation room for a 'little chat' about her intentions. General Hammond had pretty much gotten used to crazy offworlds going on, alien-induced gay sex was the least of his worries. "Our job brings the crazy, Sam."

"God, don't I know it?" Sam shook her head, lookinbg rueful. "It takes alien influence for me to get laid. I have to thank _aliens_ for the fact I had the best sex of my life last night. Do you have any idea how pathetic that sounds?"

Laura paused. "Well, uh, I'm going to go with no because that was pretty much a compliment for me." She smiled. "Really? The best sex of your life? This isn't where you admit you haven't _had_ a lot I hope."

"I've had enough," Sam poked her. "And with women so you can put away your application for special snowflake status." She leaned over, kissing Laura soundly.

"It might have taken getting stranded on an alien planet with conveniently introduced aphrodisiacs to get us to this point, but you're not going to hear me complaining about last night -- or this morning." She kissed her again and Laura responded, fingers sliding through spiky hair and tracing a path down Sam's neck and shoulder. She felt the shiver run through Sam and laughed, pushing the other woman over onto her back.

"Okay, good," Laura said, grinning down at her. "So, we can conclude the awkward morning after discussion and I can warn you I'm so not a cheap date. I expect a decent dinner next time."

"We had a _banquet_ last night," Sam said, smirking up at her.

"Ah, ah, doesn't count. Next time? You cook dinner," Laura kissed her. "And I make breakfast."

7.

Their hostess from the night before was waiting for them when Laura and Sam emerged into the morning sun, squinting at the brightness. "Blessed morning, honored guests," she enthused, sketching out a bow that had Laura worrying for her posture. "I trust your night was a pleasurable one."

The sly smile on her face sealed Laura's suspicions and there was no real delicate way to say it. "You _drugged_ us?"

The hostess - Laura really wished she could remember her name - looked confused. "Drug? No," she shook her head. "There were no -- " Understanding on her face, she laughed. "You mean the Kefa?" Shaking her head, she led them down the steps. "No, it is not a drug in the sense of which you speak. Many of our women use it in their rites, particularly the consummation of their marriage bed." Another sly grin accompanied the words. "They find it greatly enhances the experience."

"You're telling me," Sam said from behind Laura. A noise that sounded suspiciously like a snicker punctuating the response.

Laura started to turn, ready to scold her, when the hostess's words sunk into her brain. "Hang on, the _marriage_ bed?" She looked at the woman with confusion. "Are you saying we got _married_ last night?"

"Married?!" Sam echoed in shock.

"Yes, of course," the hostess nodded slowly, her features nothing but confusion as well. "It is the tradition of the newcomers. Artemis sends us new warriors through the Circle, we welcome them into their new life together with the rituals and banquet. They then retire to their marriage bed to celebrate their union." She smiled widely. "It is a joyus event."

She had _no_ idea and Laura's cheeks flushed at the thought. "I'm sure it is," she said, instead, struggling to retain some sort of diplomatic behavior. This was still the first time they'd ever met these people and, oh _god_ how was she going to put this one in her report? Came, saw, had fantastic monkey sex with the hottest scientist in the galaxy, apparently inadvertently married said scientist in the process, figured out a way to come home and now it's time to meet my new Tok'ra father-in-law?

Oh that was going to be so much fun. In the 'General Carter is going to murder me' sense of the word. _Not that he'll get the chance, if SG1 doesn't get me, General Hammond will._

She looked over her shoulder at the flabbergasted Sam. "So, uh, honey? Maybe we should ask about the DHD?" And figure out the married part later. Much later. It wasn't like it was legal on Earth, right?

"Excuse me," the hostess touched her shoulder, "but what is this DHD?"

Laura smiled. "I'll let my wife handle that explanation," she said, politely, moving down the steps and out of the way. "Okay dear?"

Sam shot her a look, it might have been murderous. "All right, snookums," she said.

Forget any of the Generals and Colonels on Earth. Laura wasn't going to make it off the planet alive. Married less than 24 hours and already it was on the rocks. That had to be a record.

8.

"Amazons?" Colonel O'Neill looked across the table at them both, a skeptical expression on his face. "_Real_ Amazons?"

"Yes, sir," Laura nodded. "Not a single Lucy Lawless look alike in the bunch."

"Damn," he looked disappointed then perked up. "They really have a way to cloak their DHD?"

"They have a way to cloak the whole _planet_, sir," Sam explained, face lit up with excitement. "The best we've been able to figure out so far is that it wasn't a member of the Tok'ra at all that rescued them from the Goa'uld. The technology they seemed to have and their legends suggest that it might have been one of the Ancients left alive in this galaxy."

"Hey, now, wait a second," O'Neill waggled a finger at her. "I thought the Ancients all up and died or moved onto glowier pastures?"

"The majority of the population did, sir," said Sam. "But no plague has a hundred percent mortality rate and there had to be some Ancients who didn't want to Ascend. It's likely that this Artemis is one of them."

"And you think she's still out there?" Jonas looked interested. "That she's still alive?"

"Aiyanna was," Sam said. "There's a good chance that whoever Artemis really is, she may still be out there in an unascended form. If not? I don't think she'd leave these people unprotected, she may have ascended to watch over them."

"We're going with unascended until we find something to suggest otherwise," Laura added. "The Amazons living there say people - couples mostly - are still being given the Gate co-ordinates to the planet by a woman traveling on her own."

"A woman who seems to be very much flesh and blood," said Sam.

"All right then," General Hammond said, leaning forward to rest his forearms on the table. "Until we have further evidence on where to locate this woman, there isn't much we can do but keep an eye out and hope she turns up."

"Yes, sir."

"That said, Lieutenant Cadman, Major Carter, is there anything else that you'd like to mention? Anything you believe you might have missed in your reports?" Finished speaking, the General looked at them both.

Laura bit her lip and looked at Sam. Sam's eyes warmed, mischief, desire, and something else entirely. Something echoed in her own gaze. "No, sir," she lied, looking back at him with nothing but business on her face. "Just nice to have the natives not shooting at us for once."

Hammond chuckled and nodded. "Okay then, dismissed."

9.

"Honey, I'm home," Sam's voice sing-songed as the door opened and Laura looked up from the couch. Closing her book, she put it aside and wriggled upright, the cast on her leg making it diffcult to move.

"Please tell me there's pizza?" She called back, hopefully.

Laughing, Sam appeared around the corner with a familiar flat box in her hands. A box with bags piled on top. "Pizza _and_ Chinese." She put them on the coffee table with a grin. "Sound good to you?"

"It sounds to me like you're trying for best wife ever status." Laura said, watching her open the bags. "You're the best wife _ever_." Tilting her head, she offered up her mouth for the kiss she knew was coming. Smiling, Sam slid her fingers along Laura's cheek, brushing hair away from her face and then kissed her. "So, no world saving today?" She asked when Sam pulled back.

"No, no world saving today," Sam laughed. "Janet's still poking at Daniel and until she's done, we're on downtime."

"And how is our favorite ex-Ascended geek doing today?" Laura leaned over, grabbing a box of food off the coffee table and sat back, maneuvering the cast so Sam could sit down. "Still all amnesia having?"

"Pretty much." Sam sighed, looking frustrated. "Things are coming back but it's hit and miss."

"Does he remember what happened to his wife?" Laura bit into a chicken ball, chewing.

"He remembers," said Sam, sliding her fingers over Laura's bare thigh. "That was fun."

She looked morose and Laura tugged Sam into her arms, putting the box of Chinese on the floor and holding her close. Everyone had been watching the drama with Dr. Jackson with baited breath, his progress being discussed in quiet whispers and undertones all around the Mountain.

"It'll get better," she said, kissing Sam's forehead. "It's Daniel. Daniel always gets better."

"That's the point," Sam sounded worse than she looked. "I'm not sure he does."

10.

A hand around her wrist, yanking her off balance, surprised Laura when she walked into her Atlantean quarters. She tensed, her body instinctively readying for the fight, when she smelled a familiar scent and felt equally familiar lips cover hers. She relaxed and enjoyed the enthusiastic hello as Sam pushed her into the wall, kissing her deeply.

"Well, hello stranger," she said finally when Sam stepped back. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

Sam grinned. "Well, you never call, you never write -- "

"I send reports!" Laura protested.

"None of which wax poetic on the wonders of my body," Sam poked her shoulder. "I am disappointed. What kind of wife never calls?"

"The busy kind who don't want to get cashiered out of the service for the hot gay sex?" Laura shot back, grinning. "I've been saving the galaxy out here for all the locals and Rodney."

"McKay?" Sam raised a brow.

"We're thinking of leaving him here next time the expedition gets recalled," said Laura. "We figure Canada will give us a medal."

"Or declare war," Sam said. "You can never tell." She slid a hand along Laura's arm. "I spoke to Doctor Weir before I came here, everyone's settled back in?"

"Like we never left." Laura nodded. She looked around her room. "It's not much but it's home." She paused then added, "Well, in my case, home away from home." She rested a hand at Sam's hip, thumb rubbing in a slow circle. "Speaking of home, how long are you staying? Is this about the research gig with Rodney?"

Sam nodded. "I wanted to see the set up properly." She smiled wryly. "Everytime I've been to Atlantis before now, there was always that threat of intergalactic doom hanging over us."

"Oh you get used to that," Laura said with a wink. "Around here, intergalactic doom is same old, same old." She kissed Sam again, hands sliding into the longer hair. "You look _amazing_," she whispered, loathe to let her go.

Sam smiled, resting her forehead against Laura's. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Laura smiled when Sam's hands came up to trace the outline of her face. "I think Doctor Weir knows. About us I mean." Which wasn't a surprise to Laura, Doctor Weir had a knack for picking up on things and it wasn't like it was that hard of a secret to figure out. If she'd seen Laura's medical file, she knew who her emergency contact was. That and a thousand other different cues had probably given them away.

"Rodney didn't tell her," Laura promised. "He wouldn't. He thinks the regs are stupid but, he wouldn't." Sure, he was an asshole most of the time but he was actually a pretty stand up asshole. "I think he's actually impressed."

"With your taste in women?" Sam smirked.

"Actually, _yours_." Laura said with a hint of a snicker.

Sam squinted. "You two don't have some crazy alien bond because of the brainsharing do you? It's not like it would be impossible, in our business -- " She didn't get the chance to finish as Laura kissed her again, pushing her back toward the bed.

They landed with a thump and Sam looked up at her with a lazy look ."Point taken." She twisted them, tangling their legs together, and then reached for Laura's shirt. "So, I spoke to Doctor Weir," she said, picking up the earlier conversation.

"And?"

"The job is mine if I want it," Sam grinned. "So make me want it."

"The things I do for my wife," Laura mock-sighed, kissing her.


End file.
